Such a packaging machine is described e.g., in DE 10 2008 032 306 A1. More specifically, this packaging machine is a tray sealer for use in comparatively small shops or catering establishments, in which trays have to be closed occasionally and individually. In order to allow a more flexible use of such packaging machines, DE 10 2008 032 306 A1 already discloses a possibility of changing the sealing and cutting tools. To this end, a spindle drive used for vertically moving the tool is moved so far that the spindle is brought out of engagement with the spindle nut. The whole tool assembly can now be tilted forwards until it strikes against a stop. When a cover panel of the packaging machine is opened, the whole tool assembly can be removed and replaced by another tool assembly.
This conventional packaging machine is disadvantageous insofar as a certain amount of skill on the part of the operator is still necessary for carrying out the exchange of tools as smoothly as possible.